User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Swan (Lollipop Chainsaw)
Once upon a time, Swan was part of the Pure Evil category. Let’s see if I can get him back on. As someone who’s played Lollipop Chainsaw, I’ll even put in what the work is. What is Lollipop Chainsaw? Lollipop Chainsaw is a 2012 comedy horror action hack and slash video game from Grasshopper Manufacture, created by Suda51, James Gunn, and Tomo Ikeda for the PlayStation 3 and XBox 360. It features the exploits of Juliet Starling, a young, beautiful high school cheerleader who is turning 18. She also happens to be part of a family of zombie hunters, and wields a crazy, powerful chainsaw. There’s a zombie apocalypse that is seeping through her high school and could bring about the end of the world. Who is Swan, and What Has He Done? Swan is an 18 year old goth student at San Romero High School. After getting bullied by jocks, he uses a combination of bombs and necromancy to open the portal to Rotten World, with its gas pouring through, turning those who breathe it into zombies. Then he summons the Dark Purveyors, five super zombies that are capable of rotting everything in their path, creating a zombie apocalypse. Juliet defeats them all, which is what Swan planned all along, with each one saying a Latin phrase that translates into "My Life, King, for your Dark Enterprise." The Purveyors are sacrificed so Swan can summon Killabilly. As the final key for the ritual, Swan commits suicide and his body is used as Killabilly’s "heart." It isn't made clear whether or not Swan controls Killabilly like the Dark Purveyors, but he is still arguably responsible for the death and destruction caused by him as he rampages throughout the city. Heinousness For the majority of the game, Swan isn’t present, but is still directly responsible for everything that happens. He controls the Dark Purveyors, who zombify anyone in their path. They were chosen as sacrifices so Swan can summon Killabilly, the "zombie of zombies," who is a giant zombie made of corpses. Personally, he didn’t do much, but the blood of hundreds, possibly thousands, are on his hands. Most of those victims did nothing to him, nor did they know who he was. And that’s not including the actions of Killabilly, who has probably brought more death and destruction to the city he was rampaging. Mitigating Factors Swan was bullied in school, which was motivation for his actions, but in those flashbacks, the only high school group that was picking on him were jocks. He wasn’t picked on by average people, geeks, or even other goths. The jocks were not the only group he was targeting. He commanded the Dark Purveyors to "rot every living thing in this school, and summon Killabilly to murder everyone. Swan also has a crush on Juliet, but the flashbacks suggest that he never worked up the nerve to talk to Juliet before the events of the game, and just watched her from afar, and grew incredibly angry and jealous when she started dating Nick. He expected her to defeat the Dark Purveyors, but still intended for her, along with presumably everyone else, to die after he summoned Killabilly. Swan may have a Freudian excuse, but this gets nullified when he goes above and beyond in his villainy. Final Verdict Swan is responsible, directly and indirectly, for every death in the game, despite never killing anyone personally. I say we should put him back in the category, though I will understand if it’s voted down. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals